The present disclosure relates generally to puzzle-style modular electronic devices, and more specifically, to a puzzle-style smartphone constructed via block modules that enable security and customization.
In general, outdated hardware of a cell phone can leave users locked out of using the latest applications or receiving the latest operating system updates. In turn, while an average service contract length for a cell phone is a time period of 2 years, users are ready to part ways with their cell phones long before this time period due to the hardware of these cell phones becoming quickly outdated.
For example, as precision applications (e.g., jogging applications) that utilize the newest hardware (e.g., global positioning systems, compasses, gyroscopes, etc.) are released, cell phones that do not include the newest hardware cannot take advantage of these precision applications. There are currently no solutions in the cell phone market to easily incorporate the newest hardware on existing cell phones.